


An Adoribull Christmas

by lashworthe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun for Adoribull Christmas!<br/>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dorian tilted his head to the left then the right as he looked over the Christmas tree in the corer of the run-down apartment he and Bull shared. There weren't nearly enough ornaments or lights for Dorian's taste and the tree looked bare as far as he was concerned. It was a long way from being the trees that had graced the living room of the Pavus' home during his youth. Dorian tried to not think about it as he adjusted another dollar store silver ornament and tried to bend the fake tree branch to better hide the metal center. 

He frowned and tilted his head again before adjusting another few ornaments. 

"You keep looking at it like that and it might set itself on fire," Bull said from the kitchen. 

"It looks horrid!" Dorian groaned. 

"I think it looks great," Bull said as he walked out of kitchen. 

He wore a black apron with the words 'Kiss the cook' emblazed in bright red across it. A gift from Krem last year no doubt. "Yes well you also wear striped pants with a harness so I can't exactly trust your level of taste," Dorian said. 

Bull laughed. "I look good in those pants and you know it," he said as he elbowed Dorian. 

Dorian groaned and flopped onto the couch, trying to not think of what life it had had before he and Bull had picked it up off a Craigslist posting. This was not the life Dorian had grown up with and he one year in, he still wasn't used to it. Earlier in December they had had no ornaments and only a few strings of lights. Then Bull had come home from work with three boxes of plastic ornaments, not in the color scheme Dorian had planned, but they had been better than nothing. So the neon pink, purple, green and silver ornaments had gone onto the tree. 

Next year he hoped to maybe get a tree topper at last. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well as long as we don't invite Vivienne over than I don't think anyone will care," Bull said as he walked back into the kitchen. 

Dorian nodded. 

He knew he was a spoiled rich kid, but he'd never felt it like this so much. He couldn't help but think of home, of the massive trees and the carefully curated color-coordinated ornaments. The overflowing food and the fireplace always going. Leaving home had been the best for him but he'd ended up homeless, broke and just now had found his place working at the local bar, The Inquisition. Bull worked as the bouncer and Dorian was the newest bartender. Bull had not been subtle and Dorian had not been interested but then...Dorian wasn't exactly sure what or when, but things had changed, and now living together, they both were doing better. There was always food and the bills were paid on time. Far better than when Dorian had been on his own, but still, Christmas wasn't the same, and he tried to forget that. 

"What are you cooking? Smells spicy," Dorian called towards the kitchen. 

"Piri Piri chicken," Bull answered. "I hope you're hungry. I made a lot." 

Bull always cooked too much and then quietly smuggled the leftovers out to a group of regulars down on their luck. Dorian smiled and shook his head. That was not the usual Christmas Eve meal but it was better that way. Bull was a good cook, but he doubted even Bull could match his mother's dinners. Dorian stretched out and dropped his head onto the couch armrest and stared out the window and to their beautiful view of another building. This place, only a few blocks from The Inquisition, had been at the middle of their budget, Dorian had wanted the budget breaking place with a view where you could almost see Central Park but Bull had prevailed in that discussion. And had been right. Not that Dorian would admit that out loud. Bull's ego needed no stroking. 

Dorian stayed sprawled out on the couch as Bull walked in with two plates of delicious smelling chicken and two glasses of chocolate milk (Bull's favorite drink). 

"We didn't have chocolate milk but I thought this was close enough," Bull said as he sat everything on the two milk crates and piece of plywood currently serving as their coffee table. Dorian scooted forward enough to reach his plate and eat. The spicy flavor warmed through his chest and he had no shame when he ate a second helping. Bull ate three helpings and went through three glasses of chocolate milk before he sagged onto the  couch beside Dorian and wrapped his arm around Dorian's shoulder to pull him close. "Merry Christmas hot stuff," he said. 

Dorian managed a smile, "Yeah, you too." 

"Look," Bull said with a faint shift to pull Dorian closer, "I know this isn't exactly the Christmas you want." 

"It's fine Bull," Dorian said and looked away to their little miscolored but mostly bare tree. 

"Hey, look, it's just one year. Next year we'll have a whole fancy thing. As many trees as you want," Bull said, "Covered in glitter and sparkles and all that fancy shit."

Dorian managed a small smile at that, "Ah yes, the glitter shit tree, my favorite." 

Bull laughed, a loud sound that rumbled into Dorian's chest and he couldn't help but smile more at the warm th just that laught burned into him. 

"Yeah, be the best glitter shit tree anyone's ever seen!" Bull promised. 

Dorian shook his head, "Yes, thank you." 

Bull smiled and took Dorian's chin between his fingers. He gently turned his head so Dorian had to look at him, but his grip was loose enough Dorian could eeasily pull away, but he didn't.

"Merry Christmas," Bull said, leaning in to give Dorian a kiss. 

Dorian smiled and kissed him back, "Merry Christmas." 

Dorian climbed into Bull's lap and frowned when something crinkled under him. 

Bull grinned and arched a brow. "What?"

"You didn't," Dorian said, "Tell me you didn't." 

Bull just smiled wider, "What? I had to get you a gift." 

Dorian got out of Bull's lap and just groaned as he walked down the hall to their bedroom. Bull stood up after him and Dorian heard Bull's pants hit the floor. 

The crinkling sound followed Dorian down the hall and to the bedroom. 

Dorian kept his eyes closed, "I swear to God there had better not be a bow on your dick Bull." 

"What? It's the best present ever kadan!" 

Dorian just groaned as Bull followed him into the bedroom and let Dorian unwrap his gift. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"So, what do you usually do for Christmas?" Dorian asked, "Any traditions I should know about?"

Bull paused in mid-bite and frowned faintly, "Not really."

"Come on, nothing really?" Dorian pressed.

"Dorian, I grew up in an orphanage in Sudan, we didn't really do Christmas. At all."

Dorian frowned at that, "What?"

"Christmas isn't a Muslim holiday Dorian," Bull sounded more amused than anything.

"But you didn't say anything when I wanted to put up a tree!"

"I think it's pretty, the lights and the shiny bobbles and all that, but it's not really a religious thing," he said with a faint shrug.

"I see," Dorian said.

"You grew up Catholic right?" Bull asked as he resumed eating, "So what do Catholics do?"

"Well, I am a dreadful heathen and don't really do anything anymore aside from putting up the tree, which really isn't a Catholic thing to do so to speak," Dorian said, "But when I was younger, my parents would drag me out to Midnight Mass and I would usually fall asleep in the pews. Before opening any presents we would pray and have baked eggs, then we would open presents then go back to mass later that day."

"Did you want to do that this year?" Bull asked.

Dorian shook his head quickly. He'd found the masses beautiful and part of him missed the tradition of it all, but he was not ready to go back to the church his parents had used against him. Some day maybe, but that time was still a ways off.

"So, sounds like we get to come up with our own traditions this year," Bull said with a grin as he finished eating.

Dorian couldn't help but smile faintly, "As long as these traditions do not involve strip poker with the Chargers than I am up for it," he said.

Bull laughed, "Oh come on, we didn't beat you too badly!"

"I still owe Dalish a pair of boxers!" Dorian huffed, "I literally ran out of clothing to offer!"

Bull grinned, "That was a good night."

Dorian groaned and rolled his eyes, "You somehow organized that with your Chargers, I just know it."

"I organized the game yes, but I had nothing to do with you being a terrible poker player," Bull said with a grin.

Dorian flung a pillow at Bull, and Bull just laughed as it bounced off his head, "Glad to see your aim is getting better."

"Oh, will you just, ugh!"

Bull grinned, "So pillow tossing a new tradition?"

"Maker no!"

Bull grinned, "Then what is?" He asked.

Dorian sighed, "I don't know. Maybe eating whatever this is every Christmas?" He asked.

Bull nodded, "Yeah alright. We can have chicken for Christmas. I mean, is that special enough?"

He sighed, "I don't know. How do you even build a tradition?"

"By doing it a lot," Bull said with a shrug.

Dorian groaned and flopped onto the couch to stretch out.

Bull smiled at him, "Spending Christmas together in the same room sounds like a pretty good tradition to me," he said.

Dorian smiled despite himself, "Yes that does seem like a lovely tradition."

"Eggnog and cocoa? Maybe spiked just a little?" Bull offered.

"Or a lot." Dorian added.

Bull laughed, "Or a lot," he agreed.

"I'm sure there's some dreadful Christmas movie we could put on," Dorian said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He flicked through channels until he paused, "Ah, The Polar Express, perfect. Just the right level of 3D creepiness," Dorian said.

Bull shifted onto the couch beside him and Dorian laid his head in Bull's lap as they watched the movie in silence for a while.

"Do tell me Dorian, did you ever believe in Santa?" Bull asked.

Dorian laughed, "Of course. I even had powdered sugar footprints waiting for me in the morning all around the empty plate of cookies. I believed well into my teens."

"No shit?" Bull asked.

Dorian felt his cheeks flush, "Well yes. I didn't quite understand the hows that it worked but yes, I believed quite vividly for many years. My parents eventually cleared it all up for me so that I did not enter high school still asking everyone if they had written their letters to Santa yet."

"That is the cutest damn thing I've ever heard," Bull said with a laugh.

Dorian hit him with another pillow then realized his throw pillow supply was running low so he lifted his head out of Bull's lap and scooted to the other side of the couch, "It is not cute!"

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

"....An excellent display of my ability to hold steadfast to my beliefs despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary," Dorian said with a nod and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that big guy," Bull said as he got off the couch. "I'm making cocoa, want some?" Bull asked.

Dorian nodded and while Bull was out of the living room he took the time to resupply his throw pillow ammo, there was no telling what else Bull was going to do that would warrant a pillow assault.

He took the mug from Bull and smiled at the warmth and at the little multi-colored marshmallows floating around the top of it. A lovely treat and one Dorian planned on savoring to the very last drop.

Bull barely waited for his to cool before guzzling it down. Dorian took his time and the movie was nearly over by the time he was putting his mug on the table beside Bulls.

Just as the mug left Dorian's hands, Bull grabbed him and hoisted Dorian into his lap. Dorian groaned and kicked a little out of principle more than a real resistance before he settled against Bull's chest as Bull kissed the top of his head.

"So, tell me little boy, what is it you want for Christmas this year?" Bull asked.

Dorian tried to reach for a throw pillow but he was out of range of his ammo. He groaned against Bull's chest, "You are absurd."

"That's not a wish. You wouldn't want Santa to not know what to get you," Bull said, "So tell ol' Bull here what your pretty little heart desires."

"Nothing," Dorian said.

"Nothing?" Bull arched a brow and looked towards their little Christmas tree with a few presents under it. "Well, that's a shame. Come on, tell me what you want for Christmas."

Dorian smiled a bit then reached up to wrap his arms around Bull as he pulled the bigger man into a kiss that left them both breathless.

"You."


End file.
